Lost Light: Battling Darkness
by Rainpool of WaterfallClan
Summary: "Have you ever been looked down upon because of how you look or the strange things you could do? Having to carry the burden of knowing you killed all those closest to you. Having to wander the world, searching for that one place where you belong. Being calling a freak, a misfit, a mistake. It's not easy living with this..curse..and it never will be."-Shadowfire (Next Update: Soon!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cold, leafbare night. The wind blew hard and strong. The forest seemed asleep. Everything was quiet until a small light peered through the trees. It had a bright, yellow hue and it seemed to be running through the forest. Soon the light started to consume the forest as sounds of panicking cats filled the cats scrambled to escape the fire as it burned around them. In the middle of all this, there was one small warrior sitting in the middle of all the chaos. A small black tom with red flame like markings on his paws. Frozen to the ground where he sat. Unable to move. Horrified by the events he was witnessing.

A reddish-brown shecat with dark blue eyes was running by when she noticed the young warrior. As she stopped, she noticed a large tree beginning to fall above the black warrior.

"Shadowfire, look out!" She shouted as she ran to him. Suddenly, something in the young warrior's mind snapped as he looked back at the falling tree coming toward him. At that moment, he felt himself being pushed out of the way and onto the ground. Feeling a little dazed, he stood up and was horrified by what he saw. The reddish-brown shecat had pushed him out of the way and was now laying under the fallen tree.

"Mother!" He yelled as he ran over to the crushed shecat. He brushed his head against her's as she layed there barely breathing. She tried to lift her head to speak.

"Shadowfire...listen...you have to run...*cough*...before they...*cough*" The shecat began to cough up blood as she spoke. "Just remember...*cough*...I love...you..." Suddenly her head dropped to the ground like a pine cone falling out of a tree. Shadowfire continued to lay next to her as she lay there lifeless. Soon a white tom with brown paws ran by. As he did, he happened to look over and stop in his tracks.

"Applesky..." He whispered as he rushed over to them. As he approached them, Shadowfire stepped away as tears began to run down his face. The white tom brushed his head on the fallen shecat's head then he looked over at Shadowfire and glared.

"How could you...how could you kill your own mother?" He hissed. Shadowfire backed up with his tail between his legs.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to-"

"Don't give me that crap!" The white tom yelled as he stepped closer to Shadowfire.

"Eaglewind...I'm sorry." Shadowfire meowed as he continued to back up. Eaglewind unsheathed his claws.

"You monster!" Eaglewind hissed as he charged toward Shadowfire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The black tom nearly fell off of the branch he had slept on, as he startled awake. He shook his head as he sat up and tried to make sense of what just happened. _ It was just a dream Shadow...Just a dream.. _He thought as he started to stretch his legs and take in the beautiful, spring morning air. As he stretched his front legs, he began to spread a pair of red and black, dragon-like wings. _ Much better. Now...to find something to eat. _He then jumped from the branch and began to flap his wings. As he soared through the morning sky, he noticed a small bluish grey kit sitting in an alley surrounded by three older cats.

"Help! Somebody!" The kit mewed. _ Great...just what I need first thing in the morning...trouble. _Shadow sighed as he dived toward the group of cats. He landed behind a trash can just four tail lengths away. He quickly folded his wings so they wouldn't be visible. He stayed behind the trash can as he watched them.

"Alright kit. Give us the mouse and no one gets hurt." The big white, scruffy looking tom said as he inched closer to the kit. The kit backed up, clutching the little mouse in his little claws.

"No. This is for my mama. I saw it first!"The kit shouted as he shook with fear. Another big tom started to chuckle.

"Find then. I guess we'll just have to take it from you!" The three cats started charging toward the kit. Suddenly, Shadow jumped in front of the kit. The three cats immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Sorry, but you're just going to have to find your own food." Shadow meowed. The white tom backed up a little before speaking.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just mind your own business." He hissed. Shadow closed his eyes and chuckled. The white tom suddenly charged at him, claws unsheathed. Before he could lay a claw on Shadow, he found himself laying on the ground. "What the hell?...ah.." He meowed. As he started to get up, he noticed that his right hind leg looked as though it had been burned.

Suddenly, black flames appeared and surrounded Shadow as the other cats cowered in fear.

"Now, you're going to leave this kit alone. Unless you want to be burnt to a crisp." Shadow meowed as the cats backed up some more.

"Let's get out of here." The white tom yelled.

"He's a freak!" Another one shouted before they finally took off with their tails between their legs. Shadow watched them run until they were out of side.

"Mousedung." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he felt something brushing up against his leg. He looked down to see the little bluish grey kit standing next to his right hind leg.

"Thank you for saving me." The little kit meowed as he smiled up at Shadow. Shadow looked down at him and smiled.

"Sure thing, kit." As Shadow spoke, a white, longhaired shecat came running toward them.

"Smokey! My baby! You're alright." She yelled as she snuggled the little kit. Shadow smiled at them. As he began walking away, the shecat looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for saving my baby." Shadow turned to her.

"Don't mention it." He said as he continued to walk away. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise. He turned around to see about five rocks, as big as a cat's paw, flying toward the kit and his mother. "Get down!" He yelled as he ran over to them. The two crouched down as Shadow spread his wings and shielded them. After they all hit, Shadow turned around to see the same group of cats laughing at him.

"What a freak!" The white one said as they turned around and disappeared out of sight. Shadow just growled at them under his breath. As he moved away from the other two, the shecat lifted her head and looked at him in horror.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping a little closer to them. The white shecat grabbed her kit and backed up quickly.

"Stay away from us you...you...monster!" She screamed in a panic as she quickly ran away while carrying her kit by the scruff of its neck. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed as he folded his wings back in and started walking away.

_It's always like this. _He thought. _Everything is fine until they see my wings or see what I can do. Then they call me a freak, a mistake, a...monster. Maybe that's what I am, a monster. At least it feels that way. _As Shadow reached a tall oak tree, he spread his wings and flew up it, snatching a small bird that was perched on one of the branches. As he sat down on a branch and began to eat it, he continued to think. _ My mother use to tell me, "Don't let the shadows of life kill your light.", well I'm afraid they already have. If there is still any light left in me...I sure as hell don't know where it is. _

As Shadow finished the bird, he heard laughing coming from a twoleg nest just to the right of the oak tree. He looked down and saw three little kits playing in the grass inside a wooden fence. Shadow just smiled. _ If my light truly is lost, I'm afraid I'll never find it again. Just like my Warrior name, I too have abandoned hope. And without hope, there is no light._

_**Hope you guys liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 coming 5/21! Don't forget to review! **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deeper in the forest, there were two cats wandering the forest. A white shecat with sparkling blue eyes and a fluffy tail, looked like she was disgging in some grass for something. An orange tabby shecat with green eyes, watched her as the white cat pulled, what looked like a weed, out of the ground.

"Did you find the herbs you were looking for?" The orange tabby shecat asked. The white shecat nodded.

"Yep. Once we take these back, we can get something to eat."

"Finally." The orange tabby shecat meowed as her stomach growled with hunger. As they started to walk back to their camp, the white shecat stopped and looked up. The orane tabby stopped and looked back at her.

"Angelfrost, what's wrong? The white shecat continued to stare. The orange tabby looked up and saw what she was staring at. The was a beautiful red bird perched on a thick branch high up in a tree. Angelfrost suddenly dropped the herbs and ran over to the tree. The orange tabby looked at her confused. "Angelfrost, what are you doing?" she asked. Suddenly, Angelfrost jumped up onto the lowest branch and slowly began climbing the tree. The orange tabby ran over to the tree. "Angelfrost, are you crazy? Get down! You're going to hurt yourself!" The orange tabby said in a frantic tone. Angelfrost continued to climbed the tree.

"Daisytail, be quiet! You're gonna scare it away!" Angelfrost said in a hushed tone. Daisytail just rolled her eyes.

As Angelfrost reached the branch that the bird was sitting on, she slowly creeped toward it. The bird started to notice the branch bending and flew off, just as Angelfrost leaped at it. Suddenly, Angelfrost lost her footing and slipped off the branch. She quickly unsheathed her claws and grabbed the end of the branch. As soon as she noticed she wasn't falling, she breathed a sigh of relief. Daisytail looked up at Angelfrost.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Daisytail screamed. "You're not a bird so quit acting like one! You can't fly!" Angelfrost smiled.

"Ah, come on. I can dream can't I?" Suddenly, the branch Angelfrost was holding onto broke. Angelfrost moved her feet frantically as she plummeted toward the ground. Suddenly, a black shadow swoped in and grabbed Angelfrost by the scruff, just as she was a tail length away from the ground. The shadow slowly placed her on the ground, then took off. Angelfrost, finally realizing she was on the ground, opened her eye. As quickly as the shadow came, it suddenly vanished. Daisytail ran over to Angelfrost.

"Whoa. What the heck was that thing? It was too big to be a bird. Anyway, let's get back to camp. Your father is going to start worrying about you." Daisytail meowed as she started back to camp. Angelfrost started following her but then she stopped to look back. She paused for a moment but then she continued following Daisytail.

Nearby, Shadow was sitting high on a branch, under the cover of some leaves. Shadow sighed. _ Man, that was too close. The cat is something else. Well, I better find a place to sleep for the night. Maybe it would be best if I stayed out of the forest. Don't want to run into anymore Clan cats. _Suddenly, Shadow spread his red and black wings and leaped off the branch. He thrusted his wings as he headed back toward twoleg place. He landed on the nearest dumpster. Then, he folded in his wings and curled up into a neat ball. As he tried to go to sleep, he kept thinking about that white shecat. _ That shecat...she acted like a member of WingClan...she seemed so happy and carefree. _Suddenly, Shadow shook his head. _Shadow, what are you doing? You're not suppose to have anything to do with Clan cats, much less be thinking of one. They're all the same...but..she seemed different some how...No, no stop it!...You abandoned the life of a Clan cat remember? You even abandoned your Warrior name... _Shadow closed his eyes. _I need to take care of myself. Look out for myself. Because, I'm all that I've got._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful spring morning. In a forest, there was a camp of Clan cats that went by the name WingClan. The camp was alive with cats talking and getting ready to go hunting. At, what looked like the Warrior's den, a smoky grey tom with yellow tabby markings and feathered wings and a black tom with red flame like markings on his paws and tip of his tail and black dragon like wings with red on the underside and bright orange eyes, were walking out together.

"I wonder if we'll catch some birds today. What do you think, Shadowfire?" The smoky grey tom said as they sat outside of the Warrior's den. The black and red tom smiled.

"I hope so. I'm still getting the hang of flying though." The black and red tom meowed as a reddish brown shecat with dark blue eyes and feathered wings walked over to them.

"Good morning, Shadowfire and Stormtalon." The shecat said. Shadowfire jumped up and rubbed his head against her.

"Morning, mama. Are you gonna take us hunting today?" Shadowfire asked with a big smile on his face. The shecat smiled at him and giggled a little.

"Sure, why not. Stormtalon you coming with us?" Stormtalon nodded.

"Yes, Applesky." Stormtalon meowed.

"Alright. let's go then." Applesky said as they walked toward the camp's entrance. As they walked out of the camp and into the forest, Shadowfire's smile turned into a frown. All the leaves on the trees turned black and fell apart like ash. Soon, the forest smelled like smoke. Shadowfire franticly turned around to see Applesky and Stormtalon. Their eyes had turned red as they looked at him with an evil grin.

"Applesky, Stormtalon, what's going on?" He asked panicking. Soon, the whole forest was engulfed with flames. Shadowfire looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by fire. Applesky and Stormtalon walked closer to him.

"How could you? You destroyed everything, you monster!" Stormtalon screeched as tears ran down Shadowfire's face.

"It was an accident. I never wanted to-"

"You killed us all. Shadowfire, I'm so dissapointed in you." Applesky said. Shadowfire tried to reach out to her but as he did she turned into ash and blew away. Shadowfire curled into a ball and continued crying as the fire grew closer and closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Shadow jumped awake and nearly fell off the dumpster he was sleeping on. Shadow breathed heavy as he tried to calm down and collect his thoughts. _ Another nightmare. Why does this keep haunting me? _Shadow thought as he stood up and stretched. He looked around for a moment, then he spread his wings and took off into the sky. _ Maybe flying around a while will clear my head. _The sky was a clear blue with lots of white, fluffy clouds floating all around. Shadow flapped his wings harder and flew in and out of the clouds. As he enjoyed the beautiful blue sky, he noticed a formation of birds below him. As he watched them, he flew behind a cloud and waited until the right moment to grab one. As soon as they got close enough, Shadow dived at one of the birds at the end of the formation. As he sunk his teeth into, the bird screeched and fought. Shadow dived toward the ground as the bird in his mouth struggled less and less. When Shadow finnally landed on a branch in a tall tree, the bird had gone completely limp.

As he ate the bird, he started thinking about the dream he had. _ I need to stop dwelling on the past. What's done is done. I can't take it back...no matter how much I want to. But...Mother. _Suddenly tears started running down Shadow's face. _ I'm sorry...I couldn't..._

Then, Shadow started thinking about his mother. He thought of an image of himself as a small apprentice, snuggled close to a reddish brown shecat with dark blue eyes and feathered wings. He appeared to be crying as the shecat put her paws around him and began singing.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now,

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

Suddenly, Shadow was startled by the sound of dogs barking. _That sounds really close but I've never seen dogs around here before. _Shadow thought as he finished his bird and flew off in the direction of the barking. Shadow looked down, trying to find the source. Suddenly, he saw the small bluish grey kit he had helped the other day being chased by a big brown dog. Shadow swoped down toward them as the dog chased the small kit into the woods. The kit ran as fast as he could while dodging the dog as he tried to bite down on the kits small body. Suddenly, the kit tripped over a large stick and rolled into a nearby tree. As the kit tried to get up, the dog slowly stalked toward him, cornoring him against the tree. As the dog got ready to eat the kit, Shadow dived in and jumped on it's back. Shadow sunk his teeth and claws into the dog's neck. The dog howled in pain as it tried to throw Shadow off. Shadow hung on for as long as he could, but when the dog slammed Shadow into a tree, Shadow lost his grip and fell to the ground. The dog immediately spun around, grabbed Shadow by his right hind leg, bit down hard, and tossed Shadow into another tree. The kit hid behind a nearby tree as he watched in horror. Shadow struggled to get up as the dog charged at him again, teeth beared. Shadow's paws suddenly alit with flames as the dog leaned down to bite into Shadow again. As soon as the dog was close enough, Shadow swiped one of his fiery paws against the dog's left eye, blinding him. The dog yipped and howled in pain, flinging his legs in every direction. As Shadow tried to crawl away from the dog, one of it's feet kicked Shadow in the head, knocking him unconcious. The dog ran back toward the twoleg place as Shadow layed against the tree, motionless. The kit looked over at him but then he just turned around and ran off.

Farther in the forest, Angelfrost and Daisytail were running in the direction of twoleg place. Daisytail breathed heavily as she tried to keep up with Angelfrost. Daisytail sighed.

"Angelfrost, why are we going this way? Shouldn't we be running _away_ from the barking? What if there's trouble?" Daisytail meowed. Angelfrost looked back at her.

"Oh come on, Daisytail. Where is your thrill for adventure? It gets pretty boring at camp." Angelfrost said as Daisytail rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Angelfrost, you shouldn't go looking for troub-oof!" Suddenly, Angelfrost stopped dead in her tracks as Daisytail ran into her. "Hey, what was that for?" Daisytail shouted. Angelfrost didn't move as she stared ahead. Daisytail looked in the direction she was staring and froze too. "Is that a cat?" Daisytail asked as they stared at a black tom laying against a tree.

**Thank you for reading. The song reference above is Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift Feat. The Civil Wars. Please review! XD**


End file.
